Illgaria
='King Chief:'= Rules the land like a dictator obeying, creating laws, he is supported by the majority of the clan chiefs. Each clan chief is elected by the people hosted in their own hall. Each Clan chief comes from a line of Dragon Knights, and each Chief must be a dragon knight in order to lead their clan. A Chief can be male or female each clan owns a part of land and bares the color of the King Chief. Each clan has a set of arms that they carry on their shield, throne or in house. They are expected to wear the King chief's colors to battle but when fighting to keep rank as Clan Chief they may bear their own colors, or when practicing their own rites of passages. Ranks: ='King Chief:'= The ruler of the land their blood line can be traced through several books through the generations as legends go it was an alliance between the first Dwarf King and the werewolf clan that over threw the evil witch. 'Chief:' Acts as a mayor and is expected to up keep the land, keep the flow of taxes, take care of the people. They act as the King's hands and are expected to inforce the rules and laws the Kings make. Such as providing enough sons and daughters to serve the king in times of war or peace. They also help manage the money and decide what projects need building over others. If the King starts using too much of a Chief's bank account he can start refusing to trade with the King or even rebel aganist him. Famous Families are: 'Heir:' A Heir is anyone that is blood tied to the current chief any relative that has the blood of the passed, original chief may claim a right to the throne. However they must be elected by the general public. ='Patron: '''a Patron is someone who supports a Chief, or King Chief through money or publicly displaying their agreement and support for the king. This can be any one from a commoner to a Knight, to a Patron that is bought by coin.= *As of a rule only the religious leaders may support one or more patrons by doing so they may also black list a certain Heir. By black listing a heir the majority of the people most likely would never vote for someone that is black listed by the main religion. * *In other words the individual has been shammed by some sort of illegal action either in mass murder, violence, or rape and has been found guilty. The Religious leader that has reached a ruling declared them guilty must do so under their belief by the evidence given to them. * *If they believe in their hearts of heart bounded under law that the persron is guilty then the verdict will be accepted. * *However there are three out comes, Guilty, Innocent or Stalemate meaning their must be more information brought foreword. * *In the history of the religious court their has been only a few select times when they decided to act in this regard. It is impossible to buy the religious court since the magical oath they take binds them to speak the truth completely. * *They are often called the Faiths and are the speakers, talkers of their religions. A Faith may give someone their backing if they believe they are peaceful in their ways. But they also may decline if they believe they are too blood thirsty. * *The religious figures in Illgaria have strong impact on the political hierarchy. ='Dragon Rider:= is a general term to describe the bond of a Dragon and Rider, a Dragon Rider is someone that is bonded by their soul to a dragon. This can be any sentimental race. *DravKar: Is a Knight that has completed their training and has sworn an oath of fealty to the current King Chief of Illgaria. They are also rewarded with the promise of land, gold, and chances to breed. Reaching and fulfilling their duties. * *Dradren: Is a Knight that has not sworn fealty to their King Chief they may be wandering through the lands as is permitted once they have completed their training. They are given one year to decide to return to them or not once they have finished their service. * *Drakin: Is a Knight that is studying under the eyes of a dragon rather then a lord Knight as it dose happen on occasion. Sometimes a riders mind can take on the form of a dragon one rather then keeping themselfves separate they may be accidentally merged for a time this can last for a few months or a few years. * *This usually happens when someone under the age of 11 years in human years accidentally goes to a calling. This usually happens to half breeds- or those with mixed blood as it is hard to tell their correct age on occasion. * *Which is why they know have tests to study the mental capacities of those set for the calling. Sometimes a child will feel a strong link like a voice calling them without actual words, more like a minds pull. *This may be to a dragon or an egg. * *Dravdar: Is a Young Knight that has been given the title as Master Apprentice, meaning they have almost completed their Knight's training. They have finished fighting the demon hordes, mastered either Magical, Combat, Being Sword, Bow, Shield, fit test, mentally and physically. * *A Dravdar is under the teachings of an Elder Knight either being a class or being taught by multiple individuals. For smaller Clans this is usually taught by family either having special tasks they must complete. * *This ranges from country to individual Clans and their has been a bit of conflict about what should be done to complete this stage of training. ='''Usually in Illgaria:= Mastered Shield Training Mastered Fit Test Mastered Sword Combat Test This is usually to determine what roles they are given and what they are expected to do, some are just made to be better hten others after all right? ='Imperial Axe:' Leader, to be a leader to be trained a select few, they are to wear an imperial gold axe broach on their chest to show off their rank. They will be given individual teachings in political, advanced combat training with others of the same rank and expected to work among them selves.= ='Silver Axe: '''Someone that can take orders however they can lead as well they are quick to think and will get their friends and comrades out of sticky situations. They will speak up when they think something is wrong. Conflict is good just not sword or fist fighting conflict someone that has this rank is expected to speak up to the Imperial Axe wearer to show all the out comes.= They are expected to have a voice. ='Bronze Axe: Someone that is neither a grunt nor at silver axe level usually someone that is younger potentially someone who hasn't developed the skills or confidence to lead or speak their opionions.= However they will do what ever it takes to support the group they are the back bone the archers of the group. They deal with inner conflicts act as inforcers, make sure to give all the information to Silver Axe and deal with making sure that everything is accounted for. =Medically, Weaponly, Skillfully and verbably. All the information on occasion they will also help out with training the Gold/ Imperial Axe when needed. They also may take up duties when need to and are basically the peace keeping force of the group.= ='Iron Axe: '''A black broach. Or Black Bloods.= They are the young bloods with things to prove in order to gain new or better ranks. However most at this stage are just focused with getting through their training. They may be harded from their training but they may be lax in their future. Unsure how to proceed. Most of the Iron Axe blood are socially expected to stay in line the majority of the Knights stay in this rank until they have seen a few battles. They are not to be underestimated however. Usually males stay longer in the Black Bloods acting more like a brother hood usually females are seperated from males to pervent temptations. Black Bloods will sometimes stay purpously stay in this rank to train the new recruits, sometimes they may enjoy staying at this point. You can serve your entire life to the Black Blood rank. Black bloods stray from year young recruits all the way up to lifers as it it were. For each year they stay they get a new broach. However they most likely will never see the King they are expected to protect the land from demons, sometimes changing it up with the guards on occasion. ='Black Hand: 'The black hand is the peoples guard they work as the guard for the people this usually has a large chunk of black bloods. Usually when they start out they start out here dealing with petty disputes from the people.= The Black Hand also has elected officials from well liked noblemen or women that stay host to the Black Hand. They may provide free meals and what not because they help stabilize their people by acting as a secondary force. Instead of making the Chiefs do all the work themselves. This also gives them a break from their work thought thats only if they are in the in side. Also the Knights are expected to work on occasion as farmers or escorts going on quests, either for the high priest, or for commoners it can be simple from delivering a message or from killing a traitor. ='Quests: Usually consist of a price paid to the bank the number one quest earners get special treatment by many.= The first person to sign the quest board can take it on. They are expected to file up the information all quests must be approved by the board Master. The quests are posted notified at the Black Boares Heart where the Black Hand can take up quarters for the night. ='Mevardars:' Are Medics that are soul bounded to dragons this is very rare usually Mevardars are considered cowards and are often shunned unless they have a illness, birth defect, or are wounded from battle.= Usually Mevardars are soft spoken people without the heart for battle not everyone can fight. Even if they are forced to complete the training some have failed in specific aspects either over and over again not having the heart for battle. They are often belittled by their Dragon Rider Peers thought men are more likely then females. As females were originally only allowed this rank and not in the battle fied. As of note those that are battle field Medics are respected a bit more then stay home Mevardars. Mevardars them selves are hard working and often help with the influx of patients they take up study under the church, religion, or Physicians. Some Mevardars may act as intelligence gathers, or as advisers on some occasions. It just depends generally on how they gained their status. Not all Mevardars are shunned or hated on some occasions they are adored and loved. As long as they are not young enough, or fully trained in combat to be accepted. ='Urvardins:' They are the unbounded they have not yet found their dragon partner this refers to both dragon and other species that have not yet met their dragon rider. They may also be refereed to as hatchlings by dragons.= Religion Name: Kardravin Belief: They believe that the King Spirit is Pivot guardian of the after life. That he keeps the balance and blesses Keepers to serve under him. The color purple is a religious color. The color red is the second most holly color. Anyone can claim sanctuary inside of the walls, there is no violence inside of the church walls that means a church is neutral grounds. ='The Gate of Heiko-' Is where the Evil spirit Zephyr lives that has been sealed by Lord Pivot, The Master, King Pivot, he gathers the soul of the dark world, and keeps them their serving under him as his Dark Knight.= Inside of the Heiko gate are all the evil souls, it is believed that Zephyr will try to deceive you and get you to do evil tasks. Zephyr is depicted as both evil and as a Knight He is depected as a Deer like creature with a mouth filled with sharp teeth and a face made out of bone He is considered the Dark Guardian Zephyr curse: Is often used to curse those that the religious people hate. “I curse your great, great grand children with Zephyrs Curse,” It is no likely term it means you hope a whirling mass of dark magic seeps from the Heiko gate and consumes them for entirety cursing their family with early death. Marriage: In the Pure Kardravin a male must have land before he can choose a bride, must have the Fathers permission. Must be of age, pass a mental exame as well as a physical one. Females need nothing more then their name, those with higher class having dragon rider blood are often sought after. =Contract: All marriages must have a contract that is magical bounded there are contracts with exceptions see if you to break them would end the contact of marriage.= Adultery Lied about past (Blood line) Everything must be documented Threatening to harm (Bodily, force breeding, extra) Abandoning them (Missing for more then 3 months) Threatening to harm family members Breaking any of the conditions set by the parents Breaking any laws set by the King Branded as a Oath Breaker ='Marriage Ceremony:'= The bride wears red, the groom wears purple, or a mix of the colors may include gold. The Father or Mother of the bride wears purple or red, including the family members but it is usually duller colors the bride and the groom usually wear more complex coloration while the two parents of either side wear similar flatter markings. The marriage must be approved if a high ranking noblewoman gets married, same if a Knight. They must have passed the restrictions to begin with, before getting married otherwise they could be court marshaled. They must have proper documentation. This is for individuals with or without magic. Ranks: ='Preacher:' They preach the teaching to anyone that will hear, speaking of their religion and the great voice.= ='Keepers:' May or may not join with any particular religion if they do they usually set them self in one religion and stay there. Those that join a religion usually do not assist in combat but perfer to spiritually help instead of acting in violence. A Keeper may stop or start a war depending on what they say. They have as much say so as a King if not a very high Chief.= 'Spirdra: '''They are Riders that have devoted them selfs to the church acting as convoys or guardians, they do train in combat but also spiritually as well. They act more like an inner peace keeping force and do not seek out violence. They are raised by the communities and usually for sake acts of war however if their country is attack they will defend it. But they wont say go to fight or start a fight but they know how to finish it. They will spare their opponate if they can, but sometimes it is impossible. A Spirdra may have a spirit guardian of a various animal arround their neck or of their colors. Ravens: Are considered the Masters or Bringers of death and are often scared of they will be cursed, or have things thrown at them if they come near by. A Raven or Crow as they are often misidentified is often feared and spat upon in mentioning of name. They are said to be Zephyr's eyes and ears this is not known to be true or not. ='Blessed:' Their are those that have been blessed by lesser spirits the affects can be healing blind eyes to adding new Arcane magic. This may be fake or true who knows either way the religion will often investiagate these cames while others may be misidentified.= It is often noted that those that have met a misfortune in their lives being murdered loosing a loved one, then taking their own lives. Being abandoned as a child often are blessed, this may be from regaining a limb or new powers , having their hair or skin altered in any way. This may be from one form example a werewolf might be an Albino, or have various hair color changes that are not natural in their species. enhanced magical powers, mental powers or to the actual sighting of a great spirit. ='Honor:= (Rune Magic) ='Blood Challenge: '''A blood challenge ends in the death and is a serious challenge those taking the challenge or issuing the challenge may pay, bribe someone to fight for them. Or have a champion take their place, or fight them selves. The individual winning the fight is considered right, or proven right purged of what ever conflict that caused the original challenge.= Example believing someone killed your loved one but you died during the battle instead they are seen as innocent in the eyes of the law even if their not. They won the challenge and will get to live their life. No one else may challenge them for the same battle. The only way that the blood circle can be forged is with strong emotions otherwise it dose not hold. Not all Blood Circles can be formed with magic example two individuals without magic may also use the blood circle to handle debts, or arguments. ='Honor Circle: Like a blood circle you may higher someone to fight your battle for you thought males are expected to fight for themselves, or females that have had battle training. Since it is your honor these fights are handling skirmishes or insults, a way of blowing off steam.= No healing magic is allowed in an honor circle however you give your opponent the choice of surrendering instead of fighting to the death. These Honor battles do on occasion result in death but it is extremely rare and is much more common during the early years or communities with poverty.